Manny
Manny Phantom is a character from Grim Tales: After Birth. he is the son of Mandy and Dan Phantom, but is under the care of his mother and the Grim Reaper. He is the twin brother of Daniela and the younger half-brother of Grim Jr. and Minnie. Appearance He is a ghost with a green skin and white hair similar to his father, in his human form he has normal skin tone and black hair (Dark Danny's original hair color). His clothes are green color with yellow stripes around the edges with pink leggings underneath and wears brown boots. He also wears a cape, white gloves and a head-model of Grim on his chest. His outfit is similar to what Minnie wore before she was brought back to life. Personality In terms of personality he somewhat takes after his father Dan: Like Dan he is shown to be rather perverted, most of his conversations, many involving Daniela, almost immediately lead to some kind of sexual joke and he's shown to have a crush on his brother's friend Mimi. He also dislikes many of his ghost powers, such as intangibility, because he views them as cheap, instead focusing his efforts on increasing his raw power for attacks like his Ghostly wail or ghost ray, demonstrating his father's battle crazed tendencies. He's also shown to have a short temper, often responding with his Ghostly Wail when ever he's referred to as little. Unlike his sister he's shown to be impatient and immature, whining when after several hours of following Junior that he was hungry. It's unknown what his exact relationship with his siblings is but it's the worst with Daniela: he greatly despises the arrogant way that Daniela treats him, often talking back to his twin sister and responding with violence. Regardless he genuinely loves and cares about all three of his siblings working against the odds to rescue them when they're captured by Boogeyman and Drax. He also has a strong sense of justice much like his uncle Danny. History Grim Tales He along with his sister Daniela were conceived shortly after the Halloween Town incident and born several months later. To thank their father, Dan Phantom, for his integral role in the battle Mandy agreed to have his child, in large part to serve her own interests. Mandy also promised Dan that she would raise his heirs to be big and strong to beat him to a pulp. At age four the twins witnessed the emotional goodbye between their older siblings Minnie and Junior when the latter realized that he couldn't control the power she had given him. During the seven year gap between Grim tales and After Birth, he and Daniela had to teach themselves how to use their powers, while Daniela chose to learn different ways of using her powers Manny preferred augment his raw power as much as possible, specializing in Brawn. After Birth He and Daniela were in the middle of one of many of their fights when Junior returned home after a three year absence, he apparently on the loosing end of the fight despite Daniela not really fighting back. The fight was ultimately broken up by Junior and Mandy. Later the twins are shown spying on Junior, Mandy, and Grim as they're discussing the missing Minnie, Junior flying off in a rage when he discovers that she's been kidnapped and that Mandy and Grim decided not to do anything about it. The twins decide to follow him. Daniela makes the two of them invisible and intangible to sneak out and follow Junior. Later at Junior's campsite the twins watch him make contact with Mimi for help, whom he immediately develops a crush on. While getting a closer look at Mimi, Empheles kidnaps Daniela for Drax's experiments. With Empheles gone already Junior cooks Manny a soul for him to eat while Mimi does some research on Empheles. According to Mimi, Empheles is a Bascilican a powerful and extinct species of demon that was created and wiped out by Lucifer himself. Junior notes Empheles odd appearance, as if he were reborn as a cyborg, and asks Mimi to see if she can find him on the undernet. Later while Junior and him are flying to Boogeyman's Castle where they traced the Basilican sightings back to he telepathically senses that Daniela is in trouble. Getting separated from his brother by the castle's defenses he ends up captured in Drax's lab where he discovers that Daniela has had a portion of her life force drained and has fallen unconscious as a result. Enraged at Drax for what he's done to Daniela, he uses his Ghostly Wail to break free and attack him. Unfortunately Drax decides that he doesn't need both of the twins and Drax orders Empheles to dispatch him. He attempts to defeat Empheles via a series of reckless attacks, unfortunately they all prove highly ineffective destroying the laboratory instead of Empheles. Just as Empheles is about finish him he finally follows Daniela's advice to fight like a ghost turning intangible dodging Empheles and destroying the machine restraining Daniela. Now free the twins team up in a combination attack that destroys the entire lab. With Empheles and Drax defeated Empheles congratulates the twins, stating that their father must be proud of them. The twins however claim that they have no father, they were raised by their mother and the Grim Reaper and they learned about their powers on their own. In a last ditch effort to kill the twins Drax activates the self destruct device in Empheles. Empheles tells the twins the route to safety and they take it, unfortunately they're ambushed by Creeper and his demonic minions. They are fortunately saved by Mimi whom comes in with a wrecking ball and kills all the demons. Mimi is later seen carrying Daniela and him to their older siblings, before teleporting them and the souls of Boogie's victims to safety. Relationships Mandy He and his twin sister's mother. He doesn't like her that much and prefers Grim to her. Daniela Fenton/Phantom His twin sister who he shares a strong telepathic relationship with. He hates her arrogant attitude concerning his powers, in which he much rather use brute force than tactile logic. When Daniela was captured by Drax and in which he found unconscious, he went into a fit of rage unyielding a Ghostly Wail on Drax. Grim Jr His half-brother who he admires and looks up to. Minnie His half-sister who he shares a close relationship with. Danny Fenton/Phantom His uncle and the closest father-figure he has. He looks up to him in great admiration for his abilities and talents, wishing to be him when he was younger. Sam Manson His aunt and the closest mother-figure he has. He admires her beauty and abilities to conquer anything in her path. Dee-Dee His girlfriend and future wife. He shares a very special bond with her. Dani Fenton/Phantom His cousin and trainer, he shares a strong bond with her. She is like an older sister to both him and his sister. Powers/Abilities *'Transformation' *'Invisibility' *'Intangibility' *'Flight' *'Overshadowing' *'Software Fusion/Data form' *'Dream Invasion' *'Ghost Ray ' *'Ecto-Energy Strike' *'Ecto-Energy Ball' *'Ecto-Energy Waves' *'Explosive Ecto-Energy Disk' *'Explosive Ecto-Energy Rings' *'Light Projection' *'Cutting with Ecto-Energy' *'Repulsion Field' *'Ectoplasmic Energy Shield' *'Reflective Shield' *'Duplication' *'Pyrokinesis' *'Explosive Fireballs' *'Blazing Fireballs' *'Heat Energy Shield' *'Blazing Touch' *'Pyrokinetic Constructs' *'Ghost Sense' *'Ghostly Wail' *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Superhuman Equilibrium' *'Enhanced Speed' *'Regenerative Healing Factor' *'Paranormal Immunity' *'Ghost Stinger' *'Teleportation' *'Spectral Body Manipulation' *'Ghost Tail' *'Spectral Body Split' *'Spectral Body Stretch' *'Spectral Body Ring' *'Superhuman Flexibility' *'Telekinesis' *'Aural Projection' *'Power Augmentation' *'Wallcrawling' *'Back Slide' *'Vacuum Resistance' *'Ghost Flame' *'Exorcism' *'Underwater Breathing' *'Telepathic Connection' Gallery Manny/Gallery Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Character Category:Male Category:Grim Tales Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Ghosts Category:Superhumans Category:Superhuman Category:Superheroes Category:Supernatural Category:Supernaturals Category:Danny Phantom Characters